


Ten Points to Gryffindor

by itwasprongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Quidditch, Shameless Smut, Smut, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasprongs/pseuds/itwasprongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if talking about Quidditch statistics turn them on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Points to Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, yeah, so this happened. Blame listening to Hozier on repeat for several hours. Based on bisexualremuslupin's post on tumbr [/post/83356935021/if-you-dont-think-that-james-and-sirius-were-fuck].

“What did you think of Stewin’s plan in the semi?” Sirius pants, gripping James’ forearm tightly. 

James groans, “Was that a fucking pun?” He rests his forehead on his best mate’s shoulder, teeth scraping along the pale skin. Sirius laughs and slows his pace down, fingers teasing the base of James’ cock.

“Well?” He persists. 

“I think Hawethorne has a much better technique and Stewin’s risked the Arrow’s chance at the Cup by playing a Double Cross.” James grins into Sirius’ shoulder as Sirius scoffs. 

“Of course you do.” They fall silent for a second, pants filling the room. James can feel heat pooling in his stomach and he knows that if Sirius keeps doing that Thing with his palm then he’s gonna be finished any second.

“What about- oh  _Merlin_ ,” Sirius grunts, hips jerking forward so the dripping head of his cock thrusts against James’ thigh. James is alternating between long, languid strokes and short, sharp ones, determined to get his mate off before he himself comes. It’s a competition they have and he’d lost yesterday, he refuses to lose again. Especially when Sirius is already lording the win of the Magpies over him.

“Like that, eh?” James murmurs into Sirius’ ear, purposefully brushing his lips against his jawline. 

Sirius laughs, throaty and breathless at the same time, “Not as much as I’ll like it when Puddlemere lose the Championship.” 

“Not a chance of that happening.” James grins, capturing Sirius’ lips in a kiss, interrupting the inevitable reply. It’s hot and somehow graceful, James owes that to Sirius, and full of everything that they are.

Sirius pulls back, forehead resting on James’. “Wanna bet?” Before James’ even realises what he’s doing, Sirius is on his knees, sinful mouth wrapped around James’ throbbing cock. 

“Shit,  _Padfoot,_ you _bastard,”_   James throws his head back, hands tangling in Sirius’ silky hair as the other boy works his tongue up and down James’ length, slender fingers gripping his arse, not letting him get away from the pleasure he desperately doesn’t want to succumb to before Sirius does. “Cheating fleabag.” 

The bespectacled boy looks down at his best mate, kneeling naked before him and staring right up at him, a smug look in his eyes, and then groans, hips stuttering forward, pushing his cock further into Sirius’ mouth as he comes.

Sirius watches James’ eyes roll back slightly in his head and smirks, the warmth filling his mouth a much better meal than the one currently being served in the Great Hall. He waits for James’ to finish, relishing in the pain caused by the finger’s tugging at his hair. When James has done Sirius gently untangles his hands from his hair and stands, waiting for James to look at him before licking his lips clean. Silently, hands still shaking, James curls his fingers around the base of Sirius’ cock, squeezing gently, hunger in his eyes. 

“Ten points to Gryffindor.” Sirius smirks. 


End file.
